


Always a Slut for Phil

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dan, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan seemed like the dominant person in his and Phil’s relationship. In one respect, though, Dan was very much not the dominant one. And that’s when it came to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Slut for Phil

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted from my Tumblr, what else is new.   
> To reblog/read it on Tumblr, look [here](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com/post/127993043541/always-a-slut-for-phil). To prompt something from my blog, look [here](http://theaterkidlester.tumblr.com/ask).   
> Also, someone commented on Phil's video with a link to one of my fics. If you're the one who linked to Countless Static Lullabies and Phil finds it, I will come to you and end you. omg so embarrassing.

In many respects, Dan seemed like the more dominant partner in Dan and Phil’s relationship. He was always taking the lead in videos, when they would play games, giving the taxi driver directions. His less clumsy and more graceful personality meant that he was better at most physical things, and he never let Phil forget that.

In one respect, though, Dan was very much  _not_  the dominant partner in his and Phil’s relationship. And that’s when it came to sex.

When Phil first met Dan, he was a shy eighteen year old who spent more time blushing than he did talking. Phil had taught Dan to be more confident with himself. He built up his boyfriend’s self esteem over six years by constantly telling him he was beautiful, pushing him to include more of his own opinions in his videos. He assured Dan that his content was good, showed him how to make it better. Soon enough, Dan grew his own style and became the satirical, sarcastic Internet leader that his subscribers had come to know and love. Phil was very proud of his boyfriend for everything he accomplished.

With Dan’s newfound online persona came a change in his personality. He started to be more dominant, putting more of his opinions out there. He wasn’t afraid of Phil anymore, which was a good thing. But this also meant that he wasn’t afraid to tease Phil until he got what he wanted. And frankly, Phil was fed up with it.

For example: Phil was watching an episode of Buffy. Buffy was and always will be one of Phil’s favorite shows. He could get lost watching hours of the show. Sometimes, Dan was curled up by Phil’s side watching it. Dan didn’t like Buffy as much as his boyfriend, but he liked taking part in things that Phil liked.

Today, though, Dan was nowhere to be found. This wasn’t abnormal for the younger boy. Sometimes, he would lock himself inside their office, spending hours upon hours editing his videos, making sure every last detail was perfect. Dan really did put too much work into his videos. Phil was just glad that the fans appreciated them.

Phil heard Dan’s bedroom door open, but he didn’t bother to look at his boyfriend. “Phil,” Dan whined, standing somewhere over by the side of the couch.

“Yeah?” Phil asked automatically, not looking over at Dan.

“Phil,” Dan whined again, leaning over the side of the couch. Only then did Phil bother to look over at his boyfriend, pausing Buffy as he did so. Dan was wearing one of Phil’s hoodies, the Pokemon one, and it hung cutely off of his shoulders, too big for him. Alternatively, it was too short on him, so it was riding up his body, exposing part of his stomach where he leaned over the arm of the couch. He was wearing only a pair of boxers, which were strung low on his hips. Phil’s mouth was practically watering at the sight. His brain was supplying fantasies that were downright filthy.

He thought of keeping that sweatshirt on Dan as he fucked him on the very couch where he sat, spreading Dan out with three or four fingers, reducing his boyfriend to nothing but a whimpering mess before he actually fucked him. Holding Dan’s hands behind his back when he fucked him, the younger boy going compliant and submissive underneath him. Licking over Dan’s hips, leaving bruises on his thighs.

You see what Phil had to go through? It was exhausting to keep up with thoughts like that.

And Dan was still smiling at Phil like the cocky little shit that he was.

Phil turned the television off before crossing the couch, standing so he was right behind Dan. He pressed his hips to Dan’s ass, hearing Dan whimper softly as he felt his boyfriend’s erection through his tight jeans. “I want you naked on my bed in ten minutes,” Phil said softly into Dan’s ear, stepping back from the boy as if he hadn’t said anything.

Dan took off down the hall, nearly running, and Phil chuckled softly. “Oh, and Dan?” He asked. The younger boy spun on his heels, looking back at Phil with wide eyes. “Don’t you dare try getting off without me.”

With that, Dan was off and into his and Phil’s room. Phil waited a little while, until he was sure that Dan had enough time to strip and a little extra just to see if he would break Phil’s only rule and try getting himself off, before he walked into his own room, where he was sure Dan would be. Sure enough, the younger boy sat on his bed, his hair already going curly, his whole body flushed red. He was stripped completely naked and he had his cock in his left hand, biting on his right to keep himself from calling out. As hot as the sight was, Phil knew that he had to put a stop to it.

“Tsk tsk tsk,” Phil stood in the doorway, a hand on his hip. Dan dropped his hand from his cock as if it was on fire. “What did I say, Daniel?” Phil asked, climbing onto the bed. He hovered over Dan fully clothed, stroking his boyfriend’s cock slowly. Dan moaned out, not able to articulate an answer. Phil pushed anyway. “Daniel?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Dan answered quickly, whining when Phil pulled his hand away. “It just felt so good, I couldn’t wait for you. I’m sorry!”

Phil grabbed a bottle of lube from their dresser and poured some over his fingers. He circled one around Dan’s rim, ignoring how it made his boyfriend whine in pleasure. “I know you are, baby boy. But sometimes saying sorry just isn’t enough.” He pushed the finger in, having to hold back his own moan at Dan’s face of pure pleasure. “What do you think your punishment should be, Dan? Huh?”

Phil pushed another finger into his boyfriend, noting the way it made him squirm. Finally, an idea came to him. He leaned to Dan’s ear, quicking the movements of his fingers. “Do bad boys get to come, Daniel?”

“N-No sir,” Dan replied, finally catching on to what was happening. Phil pulled his fingers out.

“Than you don’t get to come.” Dan whined in protest, but didn’t say anything. Phil pulled his shirt off, smirking as he realized that Dan was watching him. He made a show of stripping of his pants and then his underwear, showing off his cock for Dan. The younger boy nearly drolled when Phil released his cock. It was hard and pushed up against his stomach. Phil stroked it for a minute, allowing himself a little bit of relief.

Phil drizzled the lube over his cock, stroking himself to spread it out. He looked over at Dan. The younger boy’s hair had gone curly from sweat, sticking to his forehead. His entire body was still flushed red, and his cock stood angry against his stomach, demanding to be touched. He was biting his lip and watching Phil carefully, his eyes glancing over Phil’s cock. Even in a subspace, he was still a cockslut.

Phil pushed into Dan slowly, the younger boy tensing beneath him. Phil put a hand on Dan’s stomach, so achingly close to his cock that Dan wanted to reach out and make Phil stroke him, but he held himself back. Phil started thrusting into Dan at a torturously slow pace for the both of them, but especially for Dan. Dan bit his fist to stop himself from making too much noise as Phil continued the slow burn.

“Don’t,” Phil said, pulling Dan’s fist out of his mouth. “I like to hear your noises.” Phil started thrusting into Dan a little faster then, unable to help himself. Dan was moaning like a porn star underneath him, and Phil was glad for the millionth time that they didn’t have kids. Or his parents. That would be awkward.  

“You feel so good,” Phil moaned out, knowing dirty talk would help edge his boyfriend closer without having to touch him. “Always such a good boy for me, aren’t you, Dan?” There was no one in the world who had a bigger praise kink than Dan did, and that was proven again as Dan called out for Phil. “Yeah you are, such a very good boy.”

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Dan was calling out to Phil. “Phil,” he said, the ‘l’ getting lost on a moan as Phil thrust into him particularly hard, hitting Dan’s prostate dead on. One of the many perks of being in a relationship for six years. “Phil, I’m gonna come.”

“No you’re not,” Phil said. To be fair, he didn’t have a lot of faith in Dan’s ability to hold himself back from coming. The truth was that Phil knew he couldn’t last much longer. Dan was squeezing around him so tight, and watching his boyfriend fall apart under his hand always brought Phil close to the edge. “I know you can hold off. Come on, Dan. Be a good boy for me.”

That seemed to be what threw Dan over the edge, the younger boy coming with a soft whine. Phil’s name was falling from his lips along with a string of curse words and moans, and that’s what threw Phil over. Phil dropped his head against Dan’s shoulder and came inside his boyfriend, his legs shaking, threatening to give out on him.

Okay, so maybe Dan would always be a cockslut. Maybe Dan would still try to rub one off on the tube or give Phil a handjob in the back of a taxi. Maybe Dan would always get fucked in a public restroom, gagged with one of Phil’s ties, and no matter how many times Phil assured Dan he could do it, he knew the younger boy would always come before him. Perhaps it was inevitable.

But as long as they could have this: Dan’s head on Phil’s chest, the younger playing with his boyfriend’s fingers, breathing heavily after their exertion. As long as Phil could wake up and have a gorgeous boy next to him, his hair still curly and the blanket barely covering his naked form, it was worth it.

Yeah, it was worth it. 


End file.
